


Learning

by piskeywings



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Peridot Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piskeywings/pseuds/piskeywings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning new things is never easy, but Peridot was getting there. *OneShot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I wrote after the SU episode "Too Far". Originally posted to Fanfiction

"Steven…what is cool?"

"Hmmm, oh um well-"

"-I know it is often used as a word interchangeable with cold but Amethyst seems to apply different meaning to it."

"Well thats because-"

"Is she trying to imply that I am a cold person or that my temperament is cool?" "Uh I don't think-"

"Or perhaps shes saying that my temperature is to cold? What temperature should a gem on earth be anyway?"

"I'm not sure exactly but-"

"I mean if she wishes to tell me my temperature is unfit for this plant why not simply tell me instead of repaying the word 'cool' to me over and over using it in a context that makes no sense!"

"IT MEANS SHE LIKES YOU!"

Peridot stopped, her mouth still open from when she was about continue her rants only moments ago. "What?!"

Steven, glad to finally have a chance to talk, elaborated. "Amethyst saying you're cool means she likes you, she thinks your um well fun to hang out with."

"Hang out?"

"Yeah, to spend time with you."

"So she does not find my temperature unsatisfactory?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm…" They lapsed into silence as Peridot continued to tinker. "Steven…?"

"Yes?" Steven answered cautiously, prepared for another outburst.

"Do you think….do you think amethyst considers me a…friend as you do." Steven laughed, "Sure she does. I mean now that you've joined us and you're learning how to be a better person and stuff."

"A better person. But I am a gem."

"Well then I guess you're learning how to be a better gem."

Peridot shook her head ferociously. "But I am already the best Peridot I can be. I'm good at technology, I understand mechanics, I-"

"No Peridot, a better crystal gem!" He smiled at her then, the shocked look on her face mixed with that of horror. She stayed like that for so long Steven though she might be upset and his smile dropped until she started laughing.

"Me?! A crystal gem?! HA! Haha! HAAAaaaaa…." She trailed off. Looking out over the other gems gathered around the chalk bored. "That's pretty ridiculous right Steven. Me, a crystal gem. That's…that's just…ridiculous…right. HA ah right…?"

Steven watched her quietly as she herself went quiet, still stating at the other gems.

"Might be nice though…" The whispered words were quickly snatched up by the wind and Steven almost didn't hear them. He did though and have a tiny smile.

Peridot was defiantly learning.


End file.
